fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TISSG7Redgrave/Devil's World: Journey Arc
Prologue Millenias ago there was an all out war between demons and the omniverse. The demons were dominating the war with its generals laying waste to other parts of every layer of dimension possible. Victory seemed clear until one of the demon generals turned his sword against his brethen. After a hard long battle the general succeded in destroying the army he sealed them in a pocket dimension that was the size of fiction and reality infinitely he created in order to keep all of them at bay though it used most of his powers weakening him. His name was Sparda. After a million years passed he met a woman named Lisa she was a saiyan who mistook him for an escaped devil. Later Lisa realized her mistake after fighting for days though she started to fall in love with Sparda. After 3 years they married and had twins. The twins names are Dante and Vergil. The family lived a somewhat normal life until Sparda and Lisa transfuse all the blood from all races that exist making Dante more than a saiyan-demon hybrid. When they were 5 Dante and Vergil's powers started to manifest. One day 3 bandits came to attack the twins as they seem like oridinary kids. Bandit 1: "Hey Little kids we're taking you in so be good little boys and no one gets hurt." Dante: *sigh* well what we're going to do Vergil fight them? Vergil: "I guess so" Bandit 2: "Huh kids acting tough lets get em" Bandit 3: "I want to pound them dead" *Dante and Vergil clock their fists and start to retaliate* *The bandits charged at them but kept missing* Bandit 2: "Keep still you little s***s" Dante: "How about no?" *Dante blocks a punch and sends Bandit 2 flying through a village* Vergil: "Yeah I'm starting to get bored" *Vergil then blitzes and grabs both the bandits and throws them at Dante* "Catch" Dante: "Thanks" *Dante grabs both and suplex them down making a tiny crater* "Well that was too easy" Vergil: "We are still 100% restricted after all plus we accidently removed out 10X limiter so we still would have won even at 1000% restrictions as we are around peak human i guess" Dante: "Yeah..well let's just go we still need to get to school" *Bandit 2 gets up* Bandit 2: "You s***s I'll make you into grill meat" *Bandit 2 gets tons of dynamite and wants to rampage the village* Bandit 2: "These dynamite are roughly around 1 Kilotons of explosive worth enough to devistate the village" *Bandit 2 starts to light up the dynamite Dante: "Guess we have to go at least 50% restricted" Vergil: "Agreed" *Dante and Vergil blitzes the bandit and manages to throw him to a river 50 kilometers from the village in a second and went after him at same speeds" Vergil: "Gotta contain the blast" *As the brothers arrived they managed to hold the explosive of from its maximum output* "Phew that could have destroyed a good chunk of the town but our clothes are messy i guess we can change it later" *Vergil lifts him and they went back to the village* *After a few months in a really large area* Dante: "Well that event was weird so what now" Vergil: "Not sure maybe try to crap bro look out" *A big tsar bomb came out and blew them up* Dante: "What in the.." *Dusting himself off* *Vergil gets out of the rubble* Vergil: "Oh boy that could have destroyed a city even but idk the village is around town sized really so basically that could destroy the village several times over good thing we have regen" Dante: "Wait isn't that a horde demon?" *Points at the sky* *Vergil looks up* Vergil: "You're right those are low ranking ones and apperently they stole some really big Tsar Bombs and modified them to atomize people in 2 different planes of existance on the physical and spiritual plane but they can't go to the astral plane apperently" Dante: "They are quite crafty making those kinds of powers now." "Ok a little lesson to the viewers the low class demon minions are as powerful as the tsar bombs they also can attack the souls of opponents and the more souls they eat the more dangerous they are but they are low class minions so there are many classes of demons really *shrug*" Vergil: "Done?" Dante: "Yeah now we have to take them out." *Readies himself and start to power up* Vergil: "Dad said this only for emergencies soo." *Vergil powers himself up* *They both transformed into their Devil Trigger Forms* Dante: "This is quite incomplete so let's make this quick." *Dante and Vergil charges to the sky against the demons hordes flying across continents in minutes* *Dante takes a stance* Dante: KAMEHAME-HAAA *It destroys several city wide land* *Vergil then readies himself* Vergil: Dark Meteor *the meteors that came from the sky rain hell upon the horde* *Dante then makes another move* Dante: Blazing Inferno Dark Meteor Combo V1 *The flames that can burn anyone on the astral, physical and spiritual plane simultaniously combines with that can destroy a country* Vergil: "Tsk that move almost finised them of and that was our best move" "Wait that's a demon commander AHHHH" *Vergil was struck with a black flame that is hurting him on all planes* "The pain agh dammit didn't see that coming" Dante: "VERGIL, ahhh" *The demon commander started attacking the towns Dante hears the screams* The demon commander: "I will kill you both sons of Sparda and anyone in the way" Dante: "YOU B******" *charges his anger up and does a huge combo on the commander* The demon commander: "You fool that won't scratch me I can destroy several countries in one strike with your inexperience victory is mine the curse of these flames can kill any being even if they can regenerate from nothingness so you brother doesn't have long" Dante: "I know how to save him but you first will DIE." *Charges at the commander and hits him across a solar system in a fetmosecond though the system is unhabited* "Good now I can kill you with no worries." *Makes a big explosion that destroys the system* *pants* "That was hard on me gotta get back now" *Uses instant tranmission to get back and later healed Vergil* Vergil: "Well that was close i guess we gotta train more." *Vergil and Dante leaves* *Later that night* Lisa: "Well our sons are both growing stronger but I am afraid for them both they will have to fight many enemies with not only their lives on the line but everything that exists will be on the line in each battle." "Sparda do you think they can contain that responsibility?" Sparda: "I think so after Dante's transfusion we sealed a lot more more than a portion of the powers he contained we also sealed something that he and Vergil have in common but its too soon now "he" is awakening though he won't awaken at the same time as them he will do that before Dante and Vergil can awaken and that is what I am scared of is he will come for them first before they can even obtain their true powers." "Its much sooner than expected." Lisa: "I sensed a solar system collapsing apperently Dante has awaken anger that is very dangerous for all of us." Sparda: "Lisa, I have faith that the two of them can make it but right now we don't stand a chance in hell now because he has now truly awaken he is ploying out his plan waiting to get through those 2." "You know what his right hand man did to us later on." "We only have like 15 years at best before they have to go on their own." Lisa: "I know." "So we have to get them prepared by then." *In the shadows Dante and Vergil heard those words* Dante: "Bro that was well...." Vergil: "A bit heavy yeah. Our parents might die apparently though they suppose to not be able to die of age. Something is up though we don't know what it is but we have to figure it out but at least we know what they will die so it won't be as hearbreaking as it could have been well we just have to get stronger right?" Dante: "I guess now lets just process this." 15 years later Sparda and Lisa died peacefully on 9/1/XXXX and the brothers set of to adventure and became mercenaries for investigating unatural phenomenons Prologue End Chapter 1: Possession As mechinaries for hire they went to many places across timelines and managed to live peacefully fufiling their everyday needs until one day 8/12/XXXX Dante: "Well going through these ruins are easy" Vergil: "But this artifect seems well odd. It seems like people who use this gain supernatural strength." Dante: Let's get this over with and go home." Vergil: "Yeah" *Dante and Vergil arrived at the ancient enochian caves where the artifect of demons lies* Dante: "This little bugger is causing trouble huh then I will just break it..." Vergil: "! Dante look out" *Vergil noticed a purple light coming from the object and pushed Dante out of the way saving him but Vergil was hit* Dante: Damn what the hell was..huh? ???: OH boy this body is much better than those other weaklings. Do you know how annoying is it to have human bodies as my avatars. But now I have obtained great power though it's far weaker than my Prime. Dante: Who the **** are u? A-hole get of my bro. ???: Not happening boy you see you must destroy him to free him. Don't you think that is the case or would you like me to destroy everything. *??? went to space Dante follows suit until they reach a planet full of inoccent people* Owww they are clueless what going to happen to them. Dante; What are you..? ???: Simple *??? gathers an energy sword and slices the planet to oblivion while hearing people's screams of agony* Hehe NOW DIE *then blasts the planet to oblivion* Dante: YOU *******! *Dante charges at ??? striking millions of blows in 1/10,000th of a atomsecond* I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR USING MY BROTHER LIKE THAT. ???: Amusing Deian or should i say hybrid of all races? (Note: Deian is Demon saiyan hybrid I just renamed it lol) Dante: How did you? ???: This body's memories tell me all about it and I am intruiged. The time shall come when you will know your purpose. Dante: Tsk *Transforms into a super saiyan 3* ???: Hah *Transforms into a super saiyan 3 as well* Amazing this esctasy is lovely Dante: I will clean up the mess you made though I don't like that you A-hole. ???: Come at me then *Dante starts spaming rasen-chidori shurikens with kamehameha blasts while fighting through the milky way* *??? is counterattacking with full counters and shields while launching judgement cuts and longinus smashers* Dante: Tsk *Uses the sharigan, rinengan and tenseigan to put ??? in a illusion* ???: Oh curious *??? uses threads that cut through solar systems to break the illusion but couldn't react to Dante attack with Halloween and Meteor fist* Gahh *It seems ??? was torn apart but* Just kidding *??? fixed himself up with ease* *Dante warps the space around to create dozens of black holes as large as galaxies but ??? easily nullfied them and lauched Longinuslanze Testament at Dante* Dante: Not yet *Dante launches his own Longinuslanze testament and they canceled each other* Dante: Farewell, Brave realm of splendor, Farewell Vahalla. Let you proud castles, tower bastellions crumble to ruin. Farewell, resplendent pomp of the gods farewell! May you find rapture in your end O race of immortals! Briah- Nilfheirm Fenriswolf *Dante starts to blitz ??? hitting him with 1 sextillion blows that attacks all planes of existance in 1/100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 of an atom second but ??? got back up then retreats and starts chanting ???: No man more honest ever took an oath; None more true made treaty. None was more pure in love; And yet none so betrayed all oaths, all treaties, his truest love! The fire raging within my chest shall melt all taint, all impurity to oblivion! Let yourself be purified, your taint washed, melted clear away; your soul thus released, exalted Till naught is left but radiant Gold, its lustre pure. Aye, the twilight of the gods is upon us. And so shall I be reborn as the fire that cleanses our sacred halls of Valhalla! Briah Muspellheirm Laevatein *??? teleports Dante into the artilery gun and as Dante starts to fight he feel his soul burning to death* *Dante teleports out but realizes that ??? set up an giant TSB outside that can destroys that space-time continium of the universe.* *Dante tanked the attack but was left open for a barrage of ??? attacks* ???: go DIE *??? launched a series of soul destroying hadokens, chaos spears, with demonic projectiles but Dante dodged them and teleports to a place where distance and time doesn't exist* ???: Not good enough *??? unleashed a supernova with millions of moves all at once that are enough to destroy the universal dimension 1,000 times Dante: Damn that was close time to use it BLOODY IMPACT *All the moves (they are punches, kicks and slashes) hit ??? and when they do the blood was tearing the body apart until nothing is left but he kept regenerating* ???: Negate *Dante then lost his speed adventage and got barraged on with Dark Meteor rising dragons den almost killing Dante* Dante: You gave my bro higher regeneration eh then I really have to go all out *Dante enters his Majin Devil Trigger with Super Saiyan Blue but added the Sharingan, Rinnengan, Scared gear balance breakers, with semi-mastered jinchurriks forms while entering mantra mode and the satsui no hado.* ???: Hmph variety doesn't get you much though hehe *Vergil enters corrupt devil trigger with super saiyan blue* *Dante and ??? started clashes that instantly destroyed the 5th dimension and they kept fighting crossing it in seconds* Dante: Tsk this getting really annoying man. *Dante charges at ??? and hits him with atomizing attacks but ??? laughs it off and counter attacks with a spirit sword that cuts Dante on all planes of existance but manages to regenerate again* Speed no that is irrelavnt. It's immesurable. Speed distance on a 5th dimensional scale is nothing for them. Planets, galaxies, universes even whole multiverses with time were destroy in their very movement and clashes. *Dante notices ??? is lifting 10 multiverses* Dante: Aw come on man that's not fair *Dante does the same and they threw throw multiverses in nanoseconds they were destroyed in an instant after all that Dante and Vergil starts to shoot Black holes from the stars* Dante and ???: Destroy him NOW *The black holes destroyed each other and making time itself in the 5th dimension become nothing* Dante: Either sealing him or beating him tsk this is hard to deal with. No I won't lose Raging Gungnir *Fires a spear with a ton of demonic aura that also has longinuzlanze testaments properties* ???:! *Tries to use Longinuslanze testament but wasn't used in time and shot in his chest* ???: GAHHHHHHHHH. THIS PAIN HAHAHHHAAHAHAHA. Now THIS will finish you *Dante realizes that ??? is going to use infinite judgement cut but reacted too late and was hit with a series of durability negating attacks that negated his regeneration almost killing him only surviving via having Longinuslanze testament block the last strike as he crashed into a nebula that instantly exploded* Dante: that hurt you know *cough* *cough* So you don't plan to back out eh you freaking masochist? ???: I could say the same for you...but I bet the circumstances should be different for your enjoyment *??? tries to finish him off but* Dante: When were you under the illusion...that I would let myself get killed that easily *Dante launches Overload Asgard Wolf and Forbes Blutgang to even fatally damage ??? even further but..* ???: Can't finish me off that easily *blood is gushing everywhere* Now I will beat you DOWN *??? unleashes Armeggedon, Gaea Rage, Myraid Truth, Megialoadon and several ceros* Dante: S*** *Got hit fatally as well but Dante put a back up plan and unleashed Gravity Chaos to launch Gungnir Divine Zero which distracted ??? long enough and cut ???'s neck with the guillotine to finally killed him and negate his very esscense* ???: HEHE that was fun but you killed your own brother for that now you feel despair. *??? perishes along with Vergil's body* Dante: Dammit...sorry brother *Dante restored everything he and ??? damaged and left while carrying the guilt after killing his brother for a long time* Chapter 1 End Chapter 2: Beginnings Dante wondered the world again but still felt bitter on one particular outting Dante: Man nothing is fun now i have to restrict myself until i can only destroy a mountain because the world became no fun... A knight: Sir are you a merchenary by chance? Dante: Yeah? Why? A Knight: You see we had issues with the south of this kingdom. A troll is there and with an army we can't get beat it Dante: How much? A knight: We will pay you 1,000 gold coins Dante: Make that 10,000 with a place to sleep and consider it done A knight: Alright *Dante walks all the way to a shop to get food* *Dante finished eating 100 slices of pizza with 20 slabs of ribs and 2kg of fries and chicken* Dante: Keep the change *as he gives 100 gold coins* *Dante leaves and then goes to a store and grabbed some milk before leaving then was confronted by a hobo who looked suprisingly healthy* The Hobo: Do you have milk and a coat Dante: No I don't The Hobo: You don't? GOD DAMMIT *Transforms into a werewolf* Dante: W0T. How does that work I can understand the morning change but over milk and a coat....this is ridiculous as HELL. *The werewolf starts to charge at Dante but he read his movements and dodges swiftly* Dante: Hm?? I see *The werewolf slashes at Dante but he dodges and tries to counter but the werewolf counters the counter and slashes Dante's abdomen* Dante: Hm letting my durability down could be dangerous...but he isn't as mindless as he seems The Werewolf: Berserk Break *The surrounding area darkens and the werewolf starts to gain more power from rage and slashes Dante from 30 yards but as he dodges apart of his arm rips off as it disappears* Dante: Huh? Did he just rip space when i dodged to catch his opponents even that tree at 50 yards at my left was destroyed along with that part of my soul because of the space warp if he had hit me square on... This space though it freakish *Dante regenerates his arm back with that part of his soul has been fixed* Dante: Alright here goes *Dante charges with Muso Tensei and hits The werewolf and he explodes but regenrates again and seems to power up* The Werewolf: FINAL MOVE Super death break *The werewolf then strikes 3 times and with one AoE move that radiates the area with soul consuming destruction but Dante was able to stop it but took some soul damage* Dante: Now *Dante hits him with a pressure point strike that knocks him out cold as the werewolf transforms back to normal* Man you gave me a ton of trouble. Fine I'll take you back *He goes back carrying the hobo to the shop he went in* The hobo later woke up and started to eat when Dante ordered food The Hobo: Thanks for the food. My name's Paul by the way. Dante: My name is Dante. So why the hell were you being a hobo. Paul: Well...it's a long story tbh we could be here all day if i mentioned it Dante: Well then follow me then I need to go I guess Paul: Ok *Dante paided and left with Paul as they kept going to the south side of the kingdom* Paul: Just to get the long story short my family were a pack of hybrid werewolfs but I am one of the old one that extinct who could turn into a werewolf at anytime. When the villagers found out they killed my family with silvers and stakes but I was immune to those due to my unique linage as the old ones never devolved....I could hear the agony screams as they drew closer to me so I flew into a frenzy. I killed everyone but with the rage I grew stronger I razed my entire village far east of the kingdom and the mountain dissapeared from it...well you could call it a lost village. Dante: That's somewhat depressing....*Senses something* Huh? ???: KILL A black hooded looking man shows up his body and face cannot be seen Dante: Who in the world are you? (Author's Note: this ??? is not the same as the one in chapter 1) ???: You are my target *??? starts to slash at Dante who blocks with rebellion* Dante: Get off me *Counters with 3 strikes but ??? remains unfazed* *Paul charges at ??? and hits him* ???: A berserker eh? hehe entertain me if you can Dante: Wait berserkers? SO that's the name of the race I remember they were a flourished civilization and was peaceful but...it disappeared one day Paul: So you know them what happened? ???: You will find out soon enough. What? *??? dodged at the last millesecond Witch: Get lost Meteoric Strike *Seven meteors come out of no where and attack ??? yet he dodged those 7 meteor with ease but is open* Dante: Hmph FORBES BLUTGANG *Dante fires a Forbes Blutgang that dealt conceptual damage to ??? as it can attack his past-self but he is completely fine after the blast* ???: Is that all? *Fires several aton-reducing ceros but Dante fired back with getsuga tensho that reduces atoms as well* Paul: Got to go Berserk *Transforms into berserk mode but attacks anyone he sees* Berserk IMPACT *The ball of hateful energy accidentally destroying a country that was nearby* ???: Is this what the proud race was reduced to mindless beings? I am disappointed Chaotic Strike *The strike hits and Paul was knocked unconcious* Witch: Oh no his life force it's.. Dante: Get away *Uses speedforce and dumps ??? using speed dump but he got out the next second just as Dante healed Paul and grabbed him* ???: You haven't matured yet...But i can say this you suprised me but you won't beat me like that Excecrusio *Dante's being was struck and knocked him unconsious nearly killing him* Even at your full power you won't beat me in the slightest *??? leaves* Witch: We have to fix him Paul: But how?? *Dante regenerated from the strike* Dante: *cough* *cough* what happened? Paul: He got away... Category:Blog posts